pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style)
TomCatandToodlesGalore360's movie-spoof and animal style of 1982 Don Bluth film, "The Secret of Nimh". Cast *Mrs. Brisby - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty) *Jeremy - Yogi Bear (Hanna-Barbera) *Nicodemus - Baba Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Mr. Ages - Snagglepuss (Hanna-Barbera) *Auntie Shrew - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) *The Great Owl - Marody (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Justin - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Jenner - Butch (Tom and Jerry) *Sullivan - Meathead (Tom and Jerry) *Teresa - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Martin - Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Cynthia - Sheegwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Timmy - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons - Serena's Dad (Sailor Moon) *Beth Fitzgibbons - Serena's Mom (Sailor Moon) *Billy Fitzgibbons - Sammy (Sailor Moon) *Dragon the Cat - Verokron (Ultraman Ace) *Brutus - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Miss Right - Cindy Bear (Hanna-Barbera) Scence: #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 1 - Prologue/Main Titles #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 2 - Susu Caty visits Snagglepuss/Asking for Medicine #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 3 - Susu Caty Meets Yogi Bear/Verokron Attacks #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 4 - Aquaintance/Yogi Bear's Potential #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 5 - Auntie Mimi Caty/"Flying Dreams" #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 6 - Moving Day #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 7 - Seeking Wisdom/The Great Marody #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 8 - Helpful Yogi Bear #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 9 - Exploration/Sylvester Chases Susu Caty Away #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 10 - Meet Tom Cat/The Great Council Meeting #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 11 - Yogi Bear Gets All Tied Up #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 12 - Baba Miao/The Story of NIMH #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 13 - The Rose/Pete's Plan #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 14 - The Plan/Susu Caty Volunteers #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 15 - Yogi Bear's Mission #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 16 - Drugging Verokron/Captured #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 17 - A Call from NIMH/Moving Susu Caty's House #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 18 - Susu Caty's Escape/Butch Takes Over #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 19 - Tom Cat vs. Butch #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 20 - The House Sinks/The Rose's Power #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 21 - New Power/Yogi Bear Finds Cindy Bear #The Secret of NIMH (TomCatandToodlesGalore360's Animal Style) Part 22 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Susu Caty 1.jpg|Susu Caty as Mrs. Brisby Mikan Enikki.jpg|Mikan Enikki as Jonathan Brisby Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as Jeremy Baba Miao 2.jpg|Baba Miao as Nicodemus Snagglepuss.jpg|Snagglepuss as Mr. Ages Mimi Caty.jpg|Mimi Caty as Auntie Shrew Marody.jpg|Marody as The Great Owl Char 26751.jpg|Tom Cat as Justin Butch_Tom_and_Jerry.jpg|Butch as Jenner MeatheadCat.jpg|Meathead as Sullivan Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa Miao as Teresa Squeaky.jpg|Squeaky as Martin Sheegwa Miao.jpg|Sheegwa Miao as Cynthia Edmond 1.jpg|Edmond as Timmy Serena's Dad.jpg|Serena's Dad as Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons Serena's_mom.jpg|Serena's Mom as Beth Fitzgibbons SammyTsukino.jpg|Sammy as Billy Fitzgibbons 1 - verokron 1.jpg|Verokron as Dragon the Cat Sylvester_the_Cat.svg.png|Sylvester as Brutus 1952133-hb color page cindy bear by slappy427.jpg|Cindy Bear as Miss Right Category:TomCatandToodlesGalore360 Category:The Secret of NIMH Movies